


Das Spiel

by schreibwarenhandlung



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Lichtschwert-Fetischismus, M/M, ist so, plus blowjob
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibwarenhandlung/pseuds/schreibwarenhandlung
Summary: Hux stellte sich die Klinge vor, glühend, surrend, tödlich, und schauderte.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somali77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/gifts).



> Hux ist ein hoffnungsloser Fetischist.  
> Kylo Ren ist im Herzen Ben Solo, und Ben war ein lieber Bub.
> 
> Ich entschuldige mich bei allen für alles, vor allem bei dem beteiligten Lichtschwert für die unsachgemäße Verwendung. Prompt-fill für somali77.

Es war keine große Sache, schließlich sah Hux das Ding nicht zum ersten Mal.

Tag für Tag hing es an Kylos Gürtel, und _ja_ , er hatte Kylo beim Training zugesehen, er hatte das verdammte Lichtschwert in Aktion gesehen. Nicht nur einmal und nicht nur dann, wenn es zur Zerstörung von Einrichtungsgegenständen missbraucht wurde.

Auch, wenn Kylo seine Katas damit trainierte, scheinbar unendliche, träumerisch schöne Figuren im Raum. Hux hatte sich vorgestellt, wie es wäre, einen Kampf zu beobachten, einen wirklichen Kampf – er hatte sich vorgestellt, Kylo Ren inmitten seiner Feinde zu sehen, inmitten der Besiegten, das blutige Schwert in der Hand. Aber nein, es wäre nicht _blutig_ , es wäre – Hux wusste es nicht. Vermutlich ging die Plasma-Klinge durch Fleisch und Knochen, ohne eine Spur davonzutragen, und verschwand nach der Tat wieder in ihrem Heft. _Als wäre nichts geschehen_.

Hux stellte sich die Klinge vor, glühend, surrend, _tödlich_ , und schauderte.

Denn _sehen_ war eine Sache. _Spüren_ war eine andere.

Er hatte es von dem Moment an gewusst, als Kylo ihn anwies, den Uniformrock auszuziehen.

"Was? Warum?"

Kylo sah ihn an. Hux kannte den Winkel der Maske gut genug, um zu wissen, wann Kylos Blick direkt auf ihn gerichtet war. "Weil du mich verfluchen wirst, wenn du Brandspuren an der Jacke hast." Kylos Stimme klang flach und ausdruckslos durch den Vokabulator. "Also _zieh sie aus_."

Hux runzelte die Stirn und merkte selbst, dass er auf Zeit spielte. Kylo Ren hatte die rechte Hand auf den Knauf seines Schwertes gelegt, die linke hing unschuldig an seiner Seite. Aber Hux ließ sich davon nicht täuschen, er wusste, dass etwas passieren würde. Er hatte es schließlich gewollt.

Er wusste nur nicht, was oder wann.

"Kylo –"

Kylo Ren antwortete nicht. Hux fühlte sich idiotisch, als er begann, seine Jacke aufzuknöpfen. Die Haken, die an der Frontschließe entlang liefen, waren schon ohne Handschuhe ein Geduldsspiel. Mit Handschuhen war es fast unmöglich, sie zu öffnen, aber sollte er auch noch die _Handschuhe_ ausziehen? Im bloßen Hemd wäre er ohnehin so gut wie unbekleidet. Und für das, was er vorhatte, musste er seinen Oberkörper nicht freimachen.

Ren schnaubte, amüsiert oder ungeduldig, aber er sagte nichts. Hux gab nach, streifte die Handschuhe ab und stopfte sie in die Jackentasche. Löste die letzten Häkchen des Verschlusses und ließ die Jacke so nachlässig wie möglich von den Schultern rutschen.

Im nächsten Moment war Kylo hinter ihm, so schnell, dass Hux die Bewegung nicht wahrnahm. Das erste, was er bewusst spürte, war die Hitze des Lichtschwertes an seiner Halsbeuge. Das zweite war das unheimliche, fast _organische_ Surren der Waffe. Es klang so unfassbar _anders_ , wenn man die Klinge an der eigenen Kehle spürte. Hux' Pulsschlag schnellte hoch.

"Ich bin nicht einmal in der Nähe deiner Kehle", sagte Kylo heiser. "Da sind zehn Zentimeter Abstand zwischen der Klinge und deiner Alabasterhaut."

Hux bewegte unwillkürlich den Kopf, um nachzusehen, aber eine unsichtbare Hand packte ihn im Nacken.

"Halt still. Snoke wird böse, wenn du den Kopf verlierst."

_Arroganter Idiot._

Aber natürlich hatte Kylo Recht, es wäre unklug, sich bei so einer _Spielerei_ ernsthaft zu verletzen. Obwohl die Vorstellung, dass Kylo Ren seinem Meister erklären müsste, wie es zu einem gewissen Unfall gekommen war, die Unannehmlichkeiten fast aufwogen.

Hux zwang sich zu einem spöttischen Ton. "Ich habe keine Angst vor deiner Spielzeugwaffe." Er stellte befriedigt fest, dass seine Stimme fast überzeugend klang. Aber sein Körper verriet ihn - als Kylo die Klinge bewegte, fuhr Hux zusammen. Die Hitze war nicht näher gekommen, aber er spürte sie jetzt quer über seiner Kehle. Zugleich sammelte sich eine verräterische Wärme in seinen Lenden.

_Fuck._

"Natürlich hast du keine Angst", sagte Kylo. "Warum auch?"

Hux schluckte trocken. Er hatte die absurde Befürchtung, durch die Schluckbewegung könnte er der Klinge zu nahe kommen. Aber natürlich war sie zu weit weg, viel zu weit, Kylo Ren wurde ihm nichts tun.

_Ganz sicher nicht._

"Ganz sicher nicht", sagte Kylo.

"Wiederholst du meine Gedanken?"

Hux wollte sich zu ihm umdrehen, aber er besann sich eines Besseren. Wenn er die Augen vorsichtig nach unten richtete, sah er den rötlichen Widerschein der Klinge über seiner Kehle. "Bist du in meinen Gedanken, ja? Glaubst du, ich merke das nicht?"

Kylo antwortete nicht. Stattdessen spürte Hux eine Hand in seinem Haar, und diesmal war es eine wirkliche, _physische_ Hand. Kylos lederbekleidete Finger vergruben sich in Hux' Haar und zogen seinen Kopf zurück, weg von der flammenden Klinge.

" _Hux_."

Die Stimme in seinem Ohr war dunkel und mechanisch, aber es lag genügend Kylo darin, um Hux nervös zu machen. "Sei kein Idiot. Ich kann tun, was ich will. Ich kann in deinen Gedanken sein, wenn ich Lust dazu habe, und überall anders auch. Was willst du dagegen tun, Hux? Du hast mein Schwert an deiner Kehle."

"Ist das Dirty Talk, Kylo? _Überall anders auch?_ Ganz schlecht."

Die Finger in Hux' Haar krümmten sich zu einer Faust und zogen so fest, dass es schmerzte. _Perfekt_. Hux schob seine Hand zwischen die Beine. Mit der linken fummelte er den Hosenbund auf, während er die rechte in seine Boxers zwängte. Der Griff war warm und vertraut, sein Schwanz richtete sich dankbar auf und schmiegte sich in seine Handfläche. Genau so hatte er sich das vorgestellt, Rens Hand in seinen Haaren und -

"Oh nein. _Nein_."

Hux, ertappt, wurstelte die Hand aus seinen Boxershorts. "Was?"

" _Nein_."

Hux spürte einen Stoß zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, er war nicht sicher, ob es Kylo war oder die Macht. Etwas stieß ihn vorwärts gegen die Wand, bis er sich unwillkürlich mit den Handflächen vor dem Körper abstützte. Seine Hose begann zu rutschen, er hielt sie mit einer Hand fest und wandte sich um. Erst dann fiel ihm auf, dass das Schwert zu surren aufgehört hatte.

"Was ist? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

Kylo löste die Verschlüsse seines Helms und nahm ihn ab. Seine Augen funkelten. "Bin ich deine Wichsvorlage? Ist es das?"

Hux starrte auf den Abdruck, den der Helm an Kylos Nasenrücken hinterlassen hatte, eine leichte Rötung, die er nie zuvor bemerkt hatte. "Ob du - was? Nein!"

Eine unsichtbare Hand packte Hux an der Kehle und stieß ihn mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Diesmal war der Aufprall deutlich härter.

"Ich ziehe eine Show für dich ab und du spielst mit dir selbst? Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Ich –" Hux schnappte nach Luft. "Kylo – so ist es nicht!"

"Sondern?" Die unsichtbaren Finge schlossen sich enger um Hux' Kehle.

"Ich – Kylo – ich weiß nicht –" Es war unheimlich, Kylos Hand zu spüren und dabei zu wissen, dass es nur ein Machttrick war. _Und sogar das erregte ihn_.

"Du bist ja _besessen_!" Kylo machte eine abfällige Geste und der Schraubstock um Hux' Kehle öffnete sich. "Mach was du willst."

Hux taumelte vorwärts, aber er fing sich wieder. "Ich dachte, du spielst gerne mit mir!"

"Ich _spiele_ nicht", fauchte Kylo.

Warum nur war es so verdammt schwer, sich mit ihm zu verständigen, wenn er die Maske abgenommen hatte? In diesem Moment hätte Hux die metallene Oberfläche des Helms bevorzugt. "In Ordnung", krächzte er und hustete. Seine Kehle fühlte sich an, als hätte er Schleifpapier verschluckt. "Aber dann – ich meine, was tun wir hier?"

Kylo schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah Hux nicht an. Das Lichtschwert hing wieder an seinem Gürtel und er strich mit der Handfläche über den Knauf. "Du wolltest es", sagte er schließlich. Ein rosiger Schimmer erschien über seinen Wangenknochen. "Du wolltest es." Er zuckte die Achseln.

"Kylo -"

"Schon gut. Wenn dich dieses Schwert mehr interessiert als ich –"

" _Was?_ "

"Ich meine, ich stecke es dir –"

Hux streckte die Hand aus und presste seine Handfläche über Kylos Mund. Sein Daumen fasste Kylos Kinn und er drückte zu, so fest er konnte. "Hör auf", sagte er. "Ich will _dich_. Natürlich will ich dich, du Idiot." Kylos Augen waren groß und dunkel, aber er wehrte sich nicht. Hux' lockerte seinen Griff, und legte die Hand an Kylos Wange. "Es ist nur ein Spiel."

Kylo fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. "Ich verstehe dich nicht", sagte er. "Was du im Kopf hast, ist so – _ungewöhnlich_."

Hux beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf den Mund. "Sag mir was du willst, Kylo. Was _du_ willst."

Kylos Hand berührte zögernd seine Schläfe. Das Bild, das in Hux' Kopf erschien, war obszön, aber es enthielt kein Lichtschwert.

"Das ist ein Blowjob", sagte Hux verwirrt. "Du willst einen Blowjob von mir?"

Kylos Wangen brannten. "Ja." Es klang wie eine Frage.

Hux beugte sich zu ihm vor. "Jederzeit", wisperte er. "Erst das", er tastete nach dem Schwert an Kylos Hüfte, "und dann du. Einverstanden?" Er ließ sich vor Kylo auf die Knie nieder und presste seine Lippen auf die Wölbung unter Kylos Gürtel. Kylo gab ein unbeschreibliches Geräusch von sich.

"Heißt das ja?"

Kylos Hand berührte sein Gesicht. "Ja, Hux. Ja."

Hux sah zu ihm auf. Kylo holte tief Atem, dann löste er das Schwert von seinem Gürtel und legte es in seine offene Hand, den Knauf in Hux' Richtung. Die Öffnung der Plasmaklinge zeigte auf ihn.

"Hast du die Sicherung eingeschaltet?"

"Es gibt keine Sicherung. Bring mich nicht damit um."

Hux biss sich auf die Lippen. Aus der Nähe betrachtet sah das Heft – _massiver_ aus, als er erwartet hatte. Die Vorstellung, den breiten Knauf in den Mund zu nehmen, machte ihn so hart, dass es schmerzte. _Aber das ist für Kylo_. Er verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken.

"Mach", sagte Kylo.

Hux schloss die Augen. Das Metall schien kühl, als er es mit der Zunge berührte, aber nur im ersten Moment. Dann erwärmte es sich, von Kylos Hand oder von Hux' Zunge, er wusste es nicht. Es schmeckte nicht wie Metall, oder vielleicht konnte Hux es nicht wahrnehmen, weil er nur den ledrigen Geruch von Kylos Handschuh in der Nase hatte. Aber dann, als er mit der Zunge den langen, glatten Schaft entlangfuhr, spürte er ein leichtes, metallisches Prickeln auf der Zunge. _Wie Blut_. Er stieß mit der Zunge an ein Hindernis und öffnete die Augen. Natürlich, am oberen Ende wurde das Ding breiter. Vermutlich war das die Stelle, in die der Energiekristall eingelassen war. Davor lag eine Rille, Hux leckte hinein und darüber hinweg, bis an die Parierstange. Seine Zunge spielte über die seitlichen Ventile, dann küsste er den Schaft entlang abwärts, bis er wieder den gerippten Knauf unter seinen Lippen spürte. Die Kanten fühlten sich scharf an - eine Herausforderung. Er öffnete den Mund. Der Umfang des Knaufes war so weit, dass er ihn gerade noch in den Mund nehmen konnte.

" _Hux_."

Kylo stöhnte, und Hux blickte zu ihm auf. Kylo starrte ihn an wie verzückt.

"Hux. _Bitte_."

Hux zog den Kopf zurück und ließ den Schwertknauf aus seinem Mund gleiten. Das Lichtschwert fiel klappernd zu Boden und Hux, schamlos, hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass ihm etwas fehlte.

Kylos Blick hing an ihm, während er mit beiden Händen seine Robe zur Seite schob und sich aus der ledernen Hose befreite. Dann präsentierte er Hux seinen Schwanz, mit derselben Geste, wie er ihm sein Lichtschwert gereicht hatte. _Seidig, pink, hart_. "Bitte."

Hux _wimmerte_. Er presste seine Lippen auf die feuchte Spitze und ließ Kylo in seinen Mund gleiten. Kylo bebte, und Hux brachte es nicht fertig, die Hände auf dem Rücken zu halten. Er fasste Kylos Hüften und hielt ihn fest, während er seinen Schwanz tiefer in seinen Mund sog. Die Laute, die er Kylo entlockte, waren _außerirdisch_. Er ließ die Zunge um Kylos Spitze kreisen, über die weiche, feuchte Spalte.

"Hux, ich kann nicht – _Hux_ –"

Es war als Warnung gedacht, aber Hux war zu versunken, um darauf zu achten. Kylo krümmte sich und kam zwischen Hux' Lippen, weißer Samen perlte über Hux' Kinn.

Hux blickte auf und lachte leise, als er Kylos erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Was denn?"

Kylo kniete nieder und küsste ihn auf den Mund. "Du", stieß er hervor, "du, das war –" Seine behandschuhten Finger wischten an Hux' Kinn herum, "du – oh, _Hux_." Sein Blick fiel auf Hux' offene Hose. "Aber du bist nicht gekommen", sagte er irritiert.

Hux konnte nicht anders, er grinste. "Wenn du etwas dazu beitragen möchtest."

Kylo schob die Hand in Hux' Boxers und mehr war nicht nötig, Hux kam, sobald er das raue Leder von Kylos Handschuh an seinem Schwanz spürte.

 _Fuck_.

Eine Hose ruiniert, ein Handschuh ruiniert.

Und trotzdem war es perfekt gewesen. Er sagte es laut.

"Das war perfekt, Kylo. Einfach perfekt."

Und Kylo, sein Gesicht in Hux' Halsgrube, sagte " _Danke_."

(Jemand musste ihm beibringen, dass man so etwas lieber nicht laut sagt. Aber nicht Hux. Nicht heute.)

**Author's Note:**

> Beehren Sie uns auf tumblr: [schreibwarenhandlung](http://schreibwarenhandlung.tumblr.com)


End file.
